Maître Kaito x Majordome Gakupo
by Synder-san
Summary: graceinjay m'a donné son feu vert pour traduire ce one-shot que je trouve trop court mais super mignoooon ! x3 Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on trouve un Gakupo en mode Uke... ;P [ Shonen-ai : Kaito x Gakupo ]


_**AN :**_ Salut à tous ! Et voilà le deuxième one-shot de traduit ! :3

Il a été écrit par graceinjay sur DevianArt, et je la remercie pour m'avoir autorisé à le traduire en français ! Je me suis permis quelques petites reformulations ^.^

Évidement, ce n'est pas parfait _( je prie juste pour qu'il n'y ai pas de contradictions dans la traduc' =.=' ), _donc si certains passages vous paraissent maladroits, mal écrits voire même incompréhensibles, surtout dîtes le ! Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des corrections ! :D

C'est également pour ça que je vous conseille **VIVEMENT** de lire la version originale qui, comme chacun le sait, est toujours dix fois meilleure ! ;)

art/master-kaito-x-butler-gakupo-fanfic-366300543

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Gakupo, peux-tu aller chercher un peu d'eau ? Apporte la dans la salle de musique." J'entendis de suite des pas provenant de la cuisine. Je suis content d'avoir un majordome comme Gakupo, il  
suit les ordres sans douter ou poser de questions.

"Et voilà, Sire Kaito-san. Devons-nous travailler sur ce nouveau chant maintenant ?"

"Oui. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît." Gakupo est vraiment d'une bonne aide et il est très poli. Je ne peux qu'agir de même envers lui. Cependant, je n'arrête pas de ressentir quelque chose au plus profond de mon cœur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi...  
Je vais laisser ces sentiments de côté pour l'instant, je dois me concentrer sur la chanson. Je ne peux laisser quoi que ce soit me distraire, surtout lorsqu'un gros concert arrive. Nous commençâmes à jouer au piano, puis nos mains se touchèrent.

"Mes excuses Kaito-Sama." Il quitta ensuite rapidement la pièce. La façon dont il marchait semblait différente, comme s'il était saoul. Lorsque qu'il eut complètement disparu, je sentis un  
étrange sentiment de douleur m'emplir le cœur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Non, ce ne devait pas être grand chose.

Je décidai d'aller prendre de ses nouvelles et lui parler. Je me sentirais coupable si je ne le faisais pas, puisque lui prend soin de tout, tout le temps.

"Gakupo-san, te sens-tu bien ?" puis je toquai à la porte.

"KAITO-SAMA ! NON ! PAS MAINTENANT !" trop tard, j'avais déjà ouvert la porte. La première chose que je vis fut son torse nu.

"D-d-Désolé Gakupo-san" Je quittai rapidement la pièce, sentant que mon visage devenait rouge. J'ai très vite commencé à marcher comme un parfait ivre. Bien qu'avant que je ne quitte la chambre, j'aurais juré l'avoir vu rougir également.  
Cela signifie t-il que nous avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? Non, c'est impossible. Nous sommes deux hommes, ce n'est pas naturel. Et même si c'était vrai, que penserait le public ? Ma réputation serait ruinée. Je devais garder ces sentiments cachés, pour plus tard. J'avais besoin de travailler sur le nouveau chant et Gakupo-san était le seul qui puisse m'aider.

"Gakupo-san, si tu as fini de te changer, pourrais-tu revenir dans la salle de musique ?" Quand il vînt, il agît comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était une bonne chose car, maintenant, nous pouvions nous concentrer sur la chanson.

"Vous m'avez appelé Kaito-Sama ?"

"Ah, oui. Pourrais-tu venir ici et t'asseoir s'il se plaît ? J'ai besoin de ton aide pour la musique."

"Comme vous voudrez, Kaito-Sama." Je ne voulais pas que cette journée se termine. Quand j'étais avec lui, la douleur de mon cœur semblait se calmer...

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il était déjà minuit. Je le vis, endormi sur le clavier du piano. Il semblait tellement détendu et élégant. Ce sentiment, il me tuait. J'avais besoin de lui dire, mais maintenant n'était pas le moment. Je quittais la pièce avant de lui ramener une couverture, cette nuit était un peu fraîche. Une fois que je l'eus couvert, j'éteignis les lumières et fermai la porte.

"Gakupo-san, pourrais-tu m'acheter quelques fruits et légumes ?" Il n'y eut aucune réponse, pas le moindre bruit de pas. "Gakupo-san, tu es là ?" La maison restait silencieuse, je quittai donc ma chambre et allai dans la cuisine. Il n'y était pas, la seule chose que je vis fut une note sur le frigo.

_"Kaito-Sama, navré si je ne réponds pas ce matin. Quand je suis arrivé pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, j'ai constaté que le frigo était vide. J'ai donc décidé d'aller faire des achats à l'épicerie, et_  
_merci pour la couverture hier soir."_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire après avoir lu ça : Il me connaissait si bien ! Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais lui dire. Je ne pouvais l'avouer à personne d'autre, il était la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Mes émotions commençaient une fois de plus à me dévorer de l'intérieur.  
Je retournais dans ma chambre pour récupérer quelques heures de sommeil mais, au final, je dormi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Je vîns voir s'il était de retour, et je le trouvais dans la salle de musique, révisant le chant sur lequel nous travaillions.

Tandis que nous nous entraînions, j'ai réalisé une chose impensable : JE ME SUIS CONFIÉ ! Au début, j'étais grandement embarrassé. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?! :

"Gakupo-san, je t'aime." Il me regarda, choqué. Puis il y eut une pause malaisée.

"Bien sûr, Kaito-Sama, il me plaît de vous avoir pour maît-"

"NON ! GAKUPO-SAN, CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE ! Ce sentiment est plus fort que ça. Ce sentiment, c'est comme lorsqu'un homme est attiré par une femme." Le choc qu'il ressentit semblait similaire à celui d'un coup de feu. Il se leva et tenta de marcher, mais il finit par tomber à genoux.

"Gakupo-san, je comprends très bien que tu te sentes mal et que tu veuilles partir..."

"Non, Kaito-Sama, je vais bien. Je n'ai juste jamais pensé que cela arriverait. Je-Je-Je." Il commença à rougir.

"Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Je comprends ce que tu essais de me dire." Je lui souris gentiment et l'aidai à se relever...

C'est merveilleux de savoir que quelqu'un que j'aime m'aime en retour, c'est vraiment un sentiment agréable. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une chose de ce genre m'arriverait, aimer un autre  
homme et ne pas être rejeté. Quelques soient les sentiments que j'eus, je suis heureux qu'ils fussent pour Gakupo...

**_FIN_**


End file.
